City of Blood
by lunarmist22
Summary: "Finish him Anastasia" I am Anastasia Morgenstern and i am sick of my father using me for his own personal gains. What if Valentine had another daughter who he also experimented on who was more gifted then Clary and Jace? Which side will she be on? R
1. Chapter 1

**Anastasia's P.O.V**

_Crack,_ it unnerves me sometimes that the sound of a bone breaking comforts me. _Crack,_ there it is again. I am pretty sure that that was the fifth rib I've broken on this man alone. This is the ninth person today that father has had me train with. When I say "train with", I mean when the person isn't listening he tells me to kill them. He doesn't know it but I could have finished him off about an hour ago, yet it amuses me to watch them think they actually have a chance. He tries to get up and come after me, and he would have succeeded had I not broken five of his ribs beforehand. With a loud thump he landed on the floor in a heap. "Finish him Anastasia," yelled my father from the other side of the room. My father, Valentine Morgenstern is a despicable man. He takes innocent lives, even if he personally does not commit the murder. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty, that's why he has me. The lives of downworlders mean nothing to him and any Nephilim or mundane who get in his way are just as worthless. HE IS HEINOUS. A monster is the only way that I can think to describe him. My father uses me as a weapon, an unimportant object to help him make his way to the top and when he gets there I will be nothing. With that last thought, I come back to reality. Seeing the man lying on the floor and remembering my father's words, I drive my sword straight through the stranger's spine."Well done Anastasia, be down for dinner in an hour." I only then realized that my father was standing to my right, looking down at the man that I killed with a smile gracing his features. I should have been proud that I received his praise but all I felt was empty inside, hollow. 'Yes father," is all I say before dragging myself to my room to get cleaned up. The second the door is closed I press myself against its cool wood. I am a monster who deserves to be in pain, but I cant ever be injured for long unless an _iratze_ cant fix the wound. Normally a shadowhunter would need a stele to draw an _iratze_ but I am anything but normal. There are permanent runes that you get once your training is completed, and then there are runes that turn into thin, white scars after being used. My runes though, I have had them all my life, and I doubt that they will ever go away. When I need them they glow and then they fade back to black. I also know that I definitely deserve the pain that always evades me. There is no way that my father will control me anymore. I need to get out and soon. So this will be my last dinner in this house. My escape must be fool-proof or he will find me. Valentine Morgenstern will never know what hit him.

Like I said my plan was fool-proof. As I turn the corner of my street, the explosion goes off. It is set to only destroy my side or our estate and he will think that I am dead. Good. I will never take another innocent life again. My one problem is that I just blew up my only home. With no relatives besides my father (my mother died while giving birth to me) I now have nowhere to go. To my dismay I come to a conclusion. I need to get far away from my father and the only way to do that is to leave Idris. All of a sudden the portal rune I made starts to burn on my forearm. (Did I tell you that I can make new runes, strengthen them and fall great heights without injury also?) I don't even need to look at the rune to know that it is glowing gold. Here is the part where I run into another problem. I don't know where is safe to go to get away from my father. Apparently I don't need to know. Before my eyes a portal appears showing a crowded city street. "I guess its now or never," I say aloud before jumping through the portal. The familiar swirling feeling of a portal engulfs, and then my feet hit hard on a solid surface. Landing in crouch, I stand and examine my surroundings and immediately know the city. Home of my former best friend, Skyler Bane. Walking to a hotel that I knew from living here for nine years of my life, the first part of my plan begins.

-Part one: find a place to stay

-Part two: find Skyler and get her help

-Part three: find out my father's plans

-Part four: stop them before he kills me and takes over the clave

Sounds easy enough right? Well if you think so you are dead wrong

The hotel is nice. The only downside is that I cant use my credit card because the bill goes to my father, so I take money out of my savings account to use. The money should be enough to keep me here until I can find a better place to stay. Using some of my former contacts, I track down the location of Skyler. She happens to be living with her brother, the high warlock of Brooklyn, in New York because of a demon attack on her mansion. Her brother, Magnus Bane, only lives about a block from the hotel that I'm staying at so I decide to pop by and pay them a visit. I can only hope that Skyler remembers me. "Might as well get it over with," I mutter as the hotel room door closes swiftly behind me. The walk is short but it only feels like a second passes before I realize that I am now standing at the top of his steps with my hand poised to knock. Before I get the chance though, the door swings open. Standing in the doorway looking just like she did three years ago when I last saw her with the same long brown hair and dark eyes is Skyler Bane. "Skye?" I ask and she just stands and stares at me. I know that I had changed a lot since I was eleven but I didn't think that there was that much of a noticeable difference. I had dyed my hair light brown from the silver-blonde color that I inherited from my father and hated so much. I also had grown more than a foot taller and my eyes changed from bright blue to more of a silver-gray color. The largest differences were the shade and amount of runes on my body and the fact that I now had large golden specks in my eyes. I realized then that I was almost an entirely new person and that she on the other hand hadn't changed a bit. I try again to get her attention by waving my hand in her face.

"Anastasia?" "Is that you?" I cant even reply. I nod and she hits me on the arm.

"What the hell was that for Skye?"

"I haven't heard from you in three years and then you just show up here. That's what it's for." I should have expected something like this. She always was the violent type, that being part of the reason we got along. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Skyler roughly grabbing my wrist and jerking me inside, looking around frantically. "You shouldn't be here," is all she says.

"Why not? Am I such a horrible person now that being in my company disgusts you Skye? Oh and I'll have you know that I faked my own death to get away from my father using me to kill innocent people and downworlders." She just stands there, a look of shock clearly written across her face.

"I-I-I I didn't know that," she stutters while trying to pull herself together. I didn't think my news would have shocked her this much considering that she was the only person who knew how much I despised my father. "Where are you staying if your father isn't with you?"

"Just at a hotel I remembered from when we were kids," I reply while waving my hand in dismissal. "That's not why I'm here. I need your help."

"Wiiiiiiittttttthhhhhh?" She drags out the word in the way she knows that I hate all the while smirking. I absolutely hate needing her help because even though we are friends it always seems to come back and bite me in the butt.

"First of all I need a better place to stay and you have been in new York for longer than I have and second I cant defeat my father on my own, I need allies and you would be one of them and finally I NEED to find a way to de-stress myself tonight or I might explode." Once I finish I am gasping for breath and Skye is still smirking at me. Oh how I long to wipe that smirk right off of her face but that will just get me on her bad side instead of getting me her help. I do not need another enemy right now.

"Well one of those problems is EASILY fixed." The glint in her eyes tells me that I'm either going to love the idea or hate it completely.

Well Skye's idea for stress relief was demon-hunting at a club called Pandemonium and it was exactly what I was hoping for. You got all dressed up to catch the demon's attention then you lure them into a back room and finish them off. This is so my style. We decided to walk to the club and right before I step out of the door my conceal rune on the back of my neck starts burning. I look down at my arms to see that the swirling black patterns that I have grown so accustomed to seeing are no longer there. Thank the angel that this rune works or every demon in the place would know that I am a very experienced shadowhunter. "What happened to your runes," questions Skye while curiously looking over my arms," and what was that golden light shining through your hair at the back of your neck?"

"Conceal rune," I say simply and walk past her confused face and out the door.

"I have looked over the entire Gray Book and there is no such thing as a conceal rune," she states sounding superior like she always did when she was stating a fact.

"I already know that captain obvious, like you said before I have read the entire Gray Book also. It's standard in shadowhunter training, especially with my father."I guess she doesn't know that I can make new runes yet. Oh well better get this over with."I can make new runes that no one has ever seen before, are you happy, now you know."

"That's impossible," she says sounding flabbergasted. I decide to ignore her the rest of the way.

The line was long but moved quickly. I am thankful for that because the whole time after I told Skye that I can make new runes, she kept staring at me like I had three heads but even that was an understatement. Up ahead of us a boy with hair dyed brightly orange kept looking at us. Any normal mundane would have thought him just to be a good looking teenager going to the club to dance. I knew better than that. You know the saying that eyes are the windows to the soul. Well that's true and in the case of a demon all you see in their eyes is black nothingness. In my opinion that is the perfect description. When we finally get to the front of the line we are let in right away and we move to the dance floor keeping our eyes open for demons. When I notice one staring at me and Skye hungrily I wave to him and jerk my head towards a door in the back labeled employees only and start walking there. There is no need to look behind me to see if he is following, they are just too stupid not to. Once in the room, I turn around to face the demon who is staring at me like he won the biggest prize. The fool.

**Jace's P.O.V**

As I am sitting at the bar in Pandemonium, I wonder again how I got here. Clary and I were in the training room this morning practicing hand to hand combat. Right as I got her pinned, Isabelle walks in and decides that our training is over and that we have been working too hard. Her exact words were, "Quit beating up Clary. You both have been working hard and deserve a night of fun." With that she dragged Clary out of the training room and up to her room where they stayed for three hours. It only took me and Alec about twenty minutes to get ready. Right now Alec and I are sitting at the bar scanning the room while Isabelle and Clary are dancing trying to get a demon's attention. At that moment I notice two mundane girls walk into the club. One has long brown hair and dark brown eyes that are cruel and calculating. The other has light brown hair and silvery-gray eyes. They are both a decent height. The one with the light brown hair looks strangely familiar but not in an "I've met you before" way more of like an "I know someone who is related to you" way. Neither of the girls look like someone to be messed with though. After a while of scoping the club and trying to keep my eyes off of Clary, I notice that the girl with light brown hair is leading a demon to the back room. Stupid mundane girl, she doesn't know what she is getting herself into. I poke Alec in the side and gesture with my head. He gets the picture and goes into the crowd to get Izzy and Clary while I follow the girl and the demon into the room marked "Employees Only." I just hope that we are not too late. As soon as I enter the room I hear the head demon hiss " did you think we were stupid little shadowhunter, that we wouldn't know what you are" right before she plunged a glowing seraph blade into his heart and turned to face off the nine other demons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anastasia's P.O.V**

The next thing I know he has me pinned against a wall while nine other demons come from in the shadows. "Did you think we were stupid little Shadowhunter, that we wouldn't know what you are," he questions. They obviously are stupid because they haven't noticed the glowing seraph blade in my hand yet. With that last thought I stick the blade though where his heart should be and he collapses in on himself returning to his home dimension. I then turn to face the nine other demons in the room. Too easy. Within three seconds I have eight of the nine demons either decapitated, struck through the chest with my seraph blade, or with a dagger protruding from their skulls. Again I repeat, too easy. The last demon is frantically searching for a way out but the only exit is the door that I'm standing in front of. I throw a dagger at his shoulder and it hits its mark true, pinning him to the wall. He tries to pull away but shrieks in pain.

"Wait, I can tell you where Valentine is, he isn't dead," the demon says frantically hoping to get to a topic that will interest me enough so that I will either spare his life or he can catch me off guard. Good luck with that considering the fact that one I'm not stupid and two, Valentine Morgenstern is my father.

"Yea, tell me something that I don't know already," I reply with enough acid in my voice that it could eat away all of Idris easily. "It doesn't come as a shock to me considering I'm his daughter." With that I'm done playing games so I cleanly slit his throat and watch as he folds in on himself. _Stupid demons_ is what my mind lingers on while I retrieve my daggers and wipe them clean of blood."It's not nice to stare, I would have thought that your mom raised you better than that," I say. Out of the shadows steps none other than Jace Lightwood.

**Jace's P.O.V**

I watched mesmerized as the girl deals with eight of the nine demons within five seconds. She then turns to the last one and throws a knife straight for his shoulder which of course hits its mark. The demon is struggling against the dagger without success all the while screaming out in pain. "Wait, I can tell you where Valentine is, he isn't dead." That's impossible, the angel Raziel killed him; he has to be dead! She hardly seems affected by this though. "Yea, tell me something that I don't know already," she replies so icily that I flinch even though the comment wasn't directed at me. "It doesn't come as a shock to me considering I'm his daughter." WHAT? That can't be possible. Clary and Jonathon are Valentine's kids, there wasn't another one. I guess it makes sense now that she looks familiar. She looks like she could be Jonathon's twin except for the hair and eye color. The features are all the same though. I didn't notice that she had slit the demon's throat and picked up her blade before she spoke to me. "It's not nice to stare, I would have thought your mom raised you better than that." I don't even reply; all I do is step silently out of the shadows to face her.

**Clary's P.O.V**

I know that I shouldn't be worried about him. I mean it's Jace but he has been in there for far too long and I can see from on her face that she is worried too. "Let's go get him out of whatever trouble he has gotten himself into now," says Alec looking exasperated. Jace does this far too often for anyone's liking.

"Ok," Izzy and I respond as we make our way over to the back room and slip inside. We get in just in time to see Jace hiding in the shadows on the other side of the room and to see a girl about our age kill eight demons in a matter of seconds and then stick the ninth to the wall with a dagger. What she says next catches us all off-guard, even Jace and I don't even know what to think. Standing in front of me is my half-sister whom I didn't even know existed until now and I then find out that Valentine isn't dead. My brain can't even process this anymore.

**Anastasia's P.O.V**

"The rest of you might as well come out too, I know you're there," I say while putting away my seraph blade and twirling a dagger in between my fingers. They slowly come to stand next to Jace, their faces containing equally shocked expressions. "Stop gaping like fish and ask me whatever questions you need so I can get out of here," I snap and right as they are about to speak , Skyler bursts through the door. "Okay so whose ass do I need to kick now 'cause you are taking way too long killing one demon?" Upon seeing Jace standing in front of Clary, Alec and Isabelle, she immediately started chanting in a language that I couldn't understand while platinum sparks shot toward the quartet from her hands. It's times like these that I am glad that she is a warlock because Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle instantaneously froze. "Ok, what is wrong with you? I thought that you were supposed to be hiding from your father, not running into the idiot Nephilim from the Institute." "It's not my fault," I defend while holding up my hands. I do not need to piss her off and end up frozen like the others right now. "That demon we saw followed me in here. He actually knew what I was and had nine others in here. That's what took me so long. Also Jace came in while I was fighting and sat like a creeper in the shadows doing nothing to help, just watching me kick the crap out of the demons myself." She looks pissed, probably because on the other side of that door there are plenty of defenseless mundanes that she could be torturing but thanks to the idiots she has to be in here, helping me fix this. All of a sudden she whirls around to face the others and punches Jace right on the cheek, which not only sends him sprawling on the floor, but puts the others back in motion. Alec, Isabelle, and Clary look just plain confused and Jace is rubbing the already purpling bruise that Skye made. "That's not gonna look too good on your pretty boy face, is it now," I say caustically. Earning myself a glare from Jace while Skye high-fives me and the others fall to the floor laughing. Once they have pulled themselves together, Alec is the first one to break the silence since Jace is trying to get over the fact that a girl punched him and trying to repair his over-sized ego. "Who are you, and how can a mundane see us, let alone kill ten demons?" While saying this, Alec was studying me carefully. "Alec , don't be so dense, she is obviously not a mundie," Isabelle said to her brother. How stupid can these people possibly be? If I just killed ten demons with the ease of a professional than how the hell could I have been a mundane. Then I finally get a good look at the four people standing in front of me, particularly the girl standing next to Jace. She has bright red hair and green eyes. Clary. Instantly I felt a sense of loathing bubble up deep in my chest. She got away. She didn't have t grow up being corrupted by Valentine. The worst part is that Clary doesn't even know how lucky she is. There isn't any innocent blood on her hands. I'm snapped out of my reverie by Skye slapping me upside the head. "Hello? Anybody in there, An?" "What?" I ask very stupidly while rubbing the back of my head. "They asked who you were, stupid," Skye says quite unkindly. I look around and try to decipher the expressions. Alec has a calculating look on his face like he's trying to figure me out. Clary has a look a look of complete and utter bewilderment written plainly across her features. Isabelle also has a calculating look on her face that looks too much like her brother's for comfort, and Jace is still glaring at Skye and me. Burying my feelings like I have had to do for my father too many times to count, I face my sister with a smirk. "Well hello sister dearest, my mistake, I actually thought that you were smart." I turn to the whole group. "My name is Anastasia. Anastasia Morgenstern, and I am your dear Clary's sister." After I said that they each looked at the point of fainting or screaming bloody murder and running from the room and never looking back. "Also, I can kill ten demons easily because I was personally trained by Valentine my whole life." Their shock then transformed into disbelief. "Jace can't even do that," Isabelle shouted. The way they are sticking up for each other reminded me of my friends back in Idris. That's when it hits me, I will never be able to see them again and I will miss them, but I can't show these people my emotions. Like my father taught me, emotions are a weakness that your enemies can and will use against you. So expertly hiding my emotions like I have done countless times before, I reply, "Do I really care what Jace can or can't do?" "Well you should. No one can beat me because I am the best," Jace said cockily. "Well aren't you an arrogant jackass then?" I smirked and he completely lost it. Jace brought his fist back and punched me in the face. The whole room collectively gasped and Jace looked smug for having knocked me off my feet. Well he won't look that way for long. Before I land on the floor I do a back-handspring. Pull out one of my daggers and throw. It catches on Jace's shirt and embeds itself in the wall. No one even saw me pull out my seraph blade and run over to where Jace was pinned until I was standing in front of him, holding the blade roughly against his throat. "Don't _ever_ hit me again unless you want me to take that pretty blonde head of yours clean off your shoulders." With that I pull my dagger out of the wall, punched him in the stomach and walked back over to stand next to Skyler. "Jace!" Clary yelped as she ran over to where he lay, crumpled on the floor, holding his stomach. "Sorry _sis_," I say harshly, "but someone needed to teach your boyfriend some manners." "I've never seen someone move faster than Jace, especially someone who doesn't even have their permanent runes yet," Isabelle said sounding astonished. The second she finished that statement, the conceal rune on the back of my neck started burning. (I can't see it but it was probably glowing too.) Slowly, the marks that covered my body began to appear. "Oh, I don't know about her not having runes," Skye says while the others for about the tenth time tonight look at me stunned.


End file.
